Shower Settings
by CaseyCuervo
Summary: 1xR. A shower scene between a married couple. (no 1x2x1 in this fic.) Pure smut.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gundam Wing AC

Pairings: 1xR (no 1x2/2x1 this time 'round. Sorry.)

Rating: M

Warnings: Sexual content, language

Summary: Shower lemon scene, PWP

Shower Settings

Running her slender fingers through her damp golden locks, Relena washed the conditioner out of her hair. Adjusting the pressure setting on the shower head to massage, Relena turned, allowing the hot liquid pound her tense shoulders. Sighing happily, she smiled softly, eyes heavy-lidded, she could feel the stress of the day fade. Her handsome husband was going to be home soon, and she couldn't wait to snuggle under plush blankets and cuddle up next to him. Maybe they would even make love tonight, if they had the energy.

Fantasizing about that lean, sculpted body created a light pressure in her loins. Gazing past her shoulder, her light blue eyes appraised the shower head. She had heard that adjustable shower head could feel real good when aimed _down there_.

Pulling it off it's stand, she was happy to find that the hose was long enough to reach the floor as she laid along the tiled shower ground. Feeling a little silly, Relena let the water splay against her chest before placing the shower head between her bent knees.

Heero removed his shirt, and tossed it in the hamper in his closet. Unbuckling his belt, he heard "Oh God," gasped in the sound of his wife's voice. Pacing towards the bathroom, Heero place his ear against the door. He could hear sounds of rushing water, and, there! There it was again, another "Oh God." She didn't sound like she was in pain, so he wasn't concerned. She sounded _aroused_, which peaked his interest immensly.

Stealthily entering the misty bathroom, Heero saw his wife through fogged glass doors laying on the tan tile shower floor, shower head between her milky thighs. Her head lolled from side to side, wet blond locks plastered to the floor, mewing sweetly, chest heaving.

Relena opened her eyes, and found the dark silhouette of her husband standing on the other side of the glass. She grinned at him. "You should get your ass in here," she ordered playfully.

Heero didn't to be told twice. Dropping his pants and hastily removing his boxer briefs, he opened the shower doors and stood over his splayed wife. Caging her body with his own, Heero leaned over her and captured her plump pink lips with his own. Opening her lips, she welcomed his tongue into her mouth. Wrapping her arms around the blue-eyed man, Relena soaked her husbands tan flesh and doused his hair. Grasping the heated metal of the shower head, Heero gently twisted it out of his wife's hand.

Resting back on his knees, Heero grinned down at his wife and adjusted the setting on the chrome fixture. Pulsing stronger, angled it so it would assault his wifes clitorus. Her breathy moans filled the elegant bathroom.

"Lower," she mewed.

"Does it feel good against your back door?" her husband asked coyly, pulling back on the shower head so the warm liquid splashed against her vaginal opening and anus.

Lifting her knees, Relena drapped her legs over Heero's shoulders, the muscles of her lower limbs bunching as they trembled. "It feels good everywhere," she whimpered.

A smug smirk played on Heero's beautiful lips. "Everywhere, huh?" Adjusting the setting to a harsher pressure, he ran the water over her chest, battering her left pink nipple until the nub rose taut, then turned his attack to her right breast. She gasped and moaned beneath him. He playfully sprayed her face. Relena opened her mouth, allowing the water to fill her orifice. She spit the water back in his face, making him blink and chuckle at her antics.

Lowering the shower head, Heero again positioned the water to pound his wifes clitoris. The force of this particular setting had her crying out loud, on the verge of screaming. Shoulders lifting off the floor, ankles locking together behind Heero's neck, Relena clutched his biceps, nails digging into his flesh.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed, and Heero pulled the shower head back a few inches, increasing the pressure on her body. "Please, Heero!" she begged. He liked the way she cried his name, making her plead for him always got his blood pulsing. His hard neglected cock required attention, but he wanted to hear more from her.

"Please, what?"

"Mmm, please. Fuck me, please," she cried, scratching at his arms, calves pressing tight against the sides of his neck.

Licking his lips, he asked, "You sure you're ready?"

"Yes!" she screamed.

A dark snicker rumbled in his chest. "I don't know if I agree." Forcing his middle finger into her passage, he gave her a teasing taste of what she really wanted.

"God please!" Her voice took on a new level of desperation. "I need you! I need you inside me!"

With such an impetuous request, how could he deny? Dropping the fixture to land with a clatter on the tile floor, spraying against the side of Relena's prone body, Heero worked his rigid dick into her, pushing not too violently for the water had washed away her natural lubricant. Heero placed his hands on the back of her thighs, forcing her knees to her shoulders as he pumped into her over stimulated cunt.

Her boisterous cries echoed off the bathroom walls as he grunted above her. Plunging her long nails into the flesh of his buttocks, Relena eagerly encouraged Heero to take her harder, faster, deeper.

Pulling her right hand back to her face, Relena submerged her middle finger into her mouth. Reaching back behind Heero, she circled his hole with her saliva slickened finger. Heero groaned loudly as she penetrated him. Oh yes, Relena knew all the secrets of the male prostate, and used that knowledge to turn her husband into a whining pile of need. Adding pressure to his special organ, Relena felt a surge of erotic dominance flood her system. She liked knowing that she was the only woman to make Heero cry in ecstacy they way he does with her.

Heero thrusted harder into the body below him, the added sensation of having his prostate massaged pushing him closer to the edge faster than he wanted to.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," he chanted as neared the brink.

Not wanting to climax before his wife, Heero used two fingers to rub harshly against her clit. Again her legs tensed, mouth opened, the pressure in her loins increasing to heightened fury. Relena cried loudly as she came around her husband, squirting feminine fluids, clenching around his member.

As she came, her whole body became stiff, the finger against his prostate pressed brutally down, causing Heero to ejaculate with her.

In unison, the cried aloud. Collapsing on her, Relena wrapped her ankles around the backs of her husbands knees. Together they quivered, spent from an intense sexual experience.

"Oh my god...that was amazing," she giggled against his shoulder.

Lifting his head from her, Heero smiled down and stated, "Yeah...maybe we finally made that baby we want."

She glowed. "Yeah, I hear orgasm helps women get pregnant. Let's hope for the best."

"Yeah," Heero gifted her with one of his rare, beautiful grins. "Let's hope."


End file.
